Big Thirty and Little Wimble
Original airdate: 23 September 1987 * Writer: John Shirley * Director: Marsh Lamore * Production number: 12 * Airdate number: 08 Plot Spirit Animal Powers * BraveStarr called on Strength of the Bear to hit the ground with such force that he caused a ripple effect that knocked down three Dingoes including Barker and Goldtooth. Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - * Thirty/Thirty - * Judge J.B. McBride * Deputy Fuzz - Outlaws * Howler - Howler expected everybody who entered his territory to pay a price, including Galactic Marshals and Prairie People. After being defeated by BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and the Forgotten Tribe of Prairie People, Howler learned that Thirty/Thirty was acting as temporary father to Wimble and ordered Barker to catch the kid and set a trap for BraveStarr. * Barker - Barker was part of the Leaper Riders led by Howler. They attacked Judge J.B. and her father, then got into a skirmish with BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and members of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairy People. Barker was thrown off his Leaper when a Prairie Person tripped it by throwing bolo's around the creature's legs. When he tried to attack on foot, Barker was knocked down by ripple in the ground caused by BraveStarr's Strength of the Bear. Barker used an enormous bull horn to listen in on the Dingoe's enemies and learned that Thirty/Thirty was acting as Wimble's temporary father. Barker ordered him to kidnap the young Prairie Person to set a trap for BraveStarr. * Goldtooth - Goldtooth was part of the Leaper Riders led by Howler. They attacked Judge J.B. and her father, then got into a skirmish with BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and members of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairy People. Goldtooth was knocked off his Leaper by a blast from Sara Jane. When he tried to attack on foot, Goldtooth was knocked down by ripple in the ground caused by BraveStarr's Strength of the Bear. * Common Dingo - Common Dingo was part of the Leaper Riders led by Howler. They attacked Judge J.B. and her father, then got into a skirmish with BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and members of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairy People. Common was knocked off his Leaper by a blast from Sara Jane. When he tried to attack on foot, Common was knocked down by ripple in the ground caused by BraveStarr's Strength of the Bear. Settlers * Miss Jenny * Brian * Judy * Ben Woo (none speaking role) - Zimbee was one of the alien children on Miss Jenny's field trip. * Zimbee (none speaking role) - Zimbee was one of the alien children on Miss Jenny's field trip. Others * Angus McBride - Judge J.B. took Angus out into the desert by his request to look for the outlaw Howler and the Forgotton Tribe of the Prairy People. Angus wanted to get pictures and a story for he newspaper. But they were attaced by Howler and his Leaper Riders. Luckilly BraveStarr & Thirty/Thirty had followed them and came to their rescue. * Gup - Gup was the Mayor of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairie People. * Wimble - Wimble was a young Prairie Person who's parents were far away. Prairie People Law allowed him to choose a new parent until the real ones returned. Wimble chose Thirty/Thirty. * Danna (appears in flashback only) Locations * New Texas * Prairie People Country * Ambush Canyon * Fort Kerium * Schoolhouse Equipment * Photo Camera Weapons * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty greets Howler with a 'friendly hello' from Sara Jane. He then used Sara Jane to blast Goldtooth and another Dingo off their Leapers. Once Thirty/Thirty became Wimble's temporary father, he showed them how to use Sara Jane. BraveStarr did not agree with him and the two of them got into an arguement. * Neutra-Laser - BraveStarr used his Neutra-Laser to freeze the feet of a Leaper in mid-jump, causing it to stumble upon landing. Vehicles * Turbo-Stallion - Judge J.B. took her father out into the desert by his request on her Turbo-Stallion, to look for the outlaw Howler and the Forgotton Tribe of the Prairy People. * Bus-Jet - * Hover-Glide * Prairie Rocket - Species * Human * Dingoes * Prairie People Creatures * Leapers Minerals Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.